RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 (RTAR2) is the second installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. RTAR2 featured 12 zany teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world for one million fictional dollars. The season was first aired in RealityFanForum (RFF), then got transferred to ORG TAVRN (Proboards) and was completed in ORG TAVRN (Zeta). The first episode aired on October 21, 2009 at 6:30AM EST and usually aired once every 1-2 weeks, with the season finale on May 16, 2010 at 11:30AM EST. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 ''lasted for 18 days, shorter than any The Amazing Race franchise, and traveled over 27,000 miles. The teams raced in 9 countries, 4 being countries or territories never visited in the original franchise, those being Guatemala, Honduras, Paraguay, and Falkland Islands. Other countries visited include Australia, Malaysia, Cambodia, Vietnam, and United States of America, with the final leg in the state of Massachusetts and Finish Line in Springfield. This race featured the first team to quit, and demonstrated a penalty of not stating who would do the Roadblock. Also, every special route marker this season was used, including the two new additions, the Toll (which strips a certain amount of money to avoid penalties) and the Gyratory (the team member that didn't do the Roadblock must also do it). '''Cast' Applications were due on September 22, 2009, two days after the ending of RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1 (RTAR1). Semi-finalist interviews were held sometime in late September 2009 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around early October 2009. Scouting locations were performed during late September 2009. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speedbump in the leg following. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. A teal >''' means the team chose to Toll; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Toll was available but wasn't used. A brown >''' means the team chose to Gyratory; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Gyratory was available but wasn't used. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. : 00. Racers Revealed 01. "I'm Already Regretting This!" - J.T. 02. "A Walk To Hell." - Juanita 03. "Maybe I'm The Lucky Charm In Honduras." - Sofia 04. "Patience Is Not A Virtue In This Race! It's A Sin!" - Stephen 05. "One Word To Describe It All...Cool." - Justin 06. "I Want To Kiss You Right Now, Phil!" - Juanita 07. "They've Crossed The Line!!" - Jean 08. "A Deep Prayer Sounds Good Right Now." - Mary-Jean 09. "We Want Good News!" - Justin 10. "The Moment Of Truth..." - Glorietta 11. "Taking One For The Team." - Mary-Jean 12. "I Am Gonna Die In This!" - Stephen 13. "18 Days, 9 Countries, And More Than 27,000 Miles..." - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. : Leg 1 - A trip for two to Hawaii Leg 2 - A trip for two to Switzerland Leg 3 - A Toyota Corolla S3 for each team member Leg 4 - A trip for two to Montreal, Canada Leg 5 - A trip for two to Nicaragua Leg 6 - $2,500 for each team member and a trip for two to Aruba Leg 7 - An iPhone 3GS for each team member Leg 8 - A trip for two to Sydney, Australia Leg 9 - A motorcycle for each team member Leg 10 - $10,000 for each team member (unaired) Leg 11 - $10,000 for each team member, 3rd $10,000 donated to charity, 10-minute time credit Leg 12 - $1,000,000 / Title of the second RealShowFan's The Amazing Racer Race summary Leg 1 (United States of America → Guatemala) *Los Angeles, California, USA (RMS Queen Mary) (Starting Line) * Los Angeles (Los Angeles International Airport) to Flores, Guatemala (Mundo Maya International Airport) *Flores (Lake Peten Itza) *Flores (ARCAS) * Flores (Lake Peten Itza) to Tikal (Tikal Intercity Bus Station) *Tikal (Tikal National Park) * Tikal (Intercity Bus Station) to Comalapa (Bus Station) *Comalapa (Oscer Peren Art Gallery) *Comalapa (San Juan Church) *Santiago Atitlan (Toliman Volcano) The first Detour of the race was a choice between Animal Attraction or Tourist Oration. In Animal Attraction, teams needed five macaws to eat their seeds. In Tourist Oration, teams presented a self-made speech and required people to sign up on their sheet. In the Roadblock, that team member had to run around the national park for eight flags. ;Additional tasks *At the Starting Line, teams needed to find their way out of RMS Queen Mary. *Teams needed to first fly to Guatemala City and book in one of two flights to Flores. Seven teams on the first flight, five on the second. *At Comalapa, teams had to duplicate one of Oscar Peren's artistic works. Leg 2 (Guatemala → Honduras) * Guatemala City (La Aurora International Airport) to Tegucigalpa, Honduras (Toncontin International Airport) *Tegucigalpa (Statue of General Francisco Morazan) *Tegucigalpa (National Autonomous University) *Tegucigalpa (Chiminike) *Tegucigalpa (Multiplaza) *Tegucigalpa (Villa Olimpica) *Tegucigalpa (La Leona Park) *Tegucigalpa (Presidential Palace) At the Detour, teams chose between Nails or Graphite. In Nails, one team member must lie on a bed of nails for as long as the other team member pulled out the right nail. In Graphite, teams must pass in a test on hurricanes. The Roadblock required one team member to score three targets in a game of archery. Leg 3 (Honduras) * Tegucigalpa (Teguz Intercity Bus Station) to Comayagua, Honduras (Comayagua Bus Station) *Comayagua (La Merced) *Comayagua (Cathedral of Immaculate Conception) *Comayagua (Carlos Miranda Stadium) *Comayagua (Soto Cano Air Base) At the Roadblock, one team member must find a mask not part of the Little Devil. The Detour had teams choosing Sociable & Brainy or Distant & Speedy. In Sociable & Brainy, teams needed to go to the soccer field depicted on the clue. Then, they'll be given a map in the local language and must find their destination with their next clue. In Distant & Speedy, teams went to Humuya River and must net out a small capsule submerged in the river. The first Fast Forward required the team to satisfy the judge with their Little Devil dancing. ;Additional tasks *Teams needed to each score a goal at Carlos Miranda Stadium. *Teams rode by bicycle to the Pitstop. Leg 4 (Honduras → Paraguay) * Tegucigalpa (Toncontin International Airport) to Luque, Paraguay (Silvio Pettirossi International Airport) *Luque (Nu Guazu Park) *Luque (CONMEBOL Headquarters) *Asuncion (National Panthenon of the Heroes) *Asuncion (Manzana de la Rivera) At the Detour, teams chose to do Jumbo Prune or Mega Pursue. In Jumbo Prune, teams proceeded to Lopez Presidential Palace and had to trim out a portion of the lawn with only trimming scissors. In Mega Pursue, teams needed to search amongst the pile of The Amazing Race clue envelopes in the post office for the one with their next clue in it. Leg 5 (Paraguay → Falkland Islands) * Luque (Silvio Pettirossi International Airport) to East Falkland, Falkland Islands (Mount Pleasant Airport) *Stanley (Philatelic Bureau) *Stanley (Capstan Gift Shop) *Stanley (Malvina House Hotel) *Stanley (Stanley Harbour) *Stanley (Volunteer Point) At the Roadblock, one team member needed to properly wrap fifteen gift boxes, then unwrap them all. At the Detour, teams did either Picturesque or Genus. In Picturesque, teams received a picture of where their next clue is, Gypsy Cove, and needed to make their way there. In Genus, teams received the scientific name of the blue whale, Balaenoptera musculus, and figured out it was referring to the whale bone structure at Christ Church Cathedral, where their next clue is. ;Additional task *At Philatelic Bureau, teams had to find a stamp with the race clue envelope depicted on it. Leg 6 (Falkland Islands → Australia) * East Falkland (Mount Pleasant Airport) to Canberra, Australia (Canberra International Airport) *Canberra (Australian American Memorial) *Canberra (Commonwealth Park) *Canberra (National Museum of Australia) *Canberra (Australian War Memorial) At the Roadblock, that team member needed to find a Travelocity Gnome while people were celebrating Floriade. The Fast Forward required the team to listen to CD's until they played the one congratulating them. The Detour was a choice between Banquet or Bank It. In Banquet, teams needed to finish a big bowl of Macadamia nuts at the revolving restaurant in Black Mountain Tower. In Bank It, teams needed to count the right value of coins at Royal Australian Mint. Leg 7 (Australia) * Canberra (Greyhound Pioneer Station) to Mildura (Mildura Bus Station) *Mildura (Apex Park) *Mildura (Kings Billabong) *Mildura (Trentham Estate) *Mildura (Woodsies Gem Store) *Mildura (Irymple Hotel Motel) At the Roadblock, that team member first had to swim out to retrieve ten flags. After that, they must find ten balls in a caravan. At the Detour, it was a choice between Shoot Them or Paddle Them. In Shoot Them, teams needed to photograph five different birds. In Paddle Them, teams needed to complete a lap by canoeing. The Speedbump required Adolph & Juanita to find the marked whiskey glass while people were celebrating the Jazz, Food & Wine Festival, then drink the glass of whiskey before continuing on. ;Additional task *Teams had to find their way to the center of the maze in Woodsies Gem Store for their clue. Leg 8 (Australia) * Mildura (Mildura Airport) to Darwin (Darwin International Airport) *Darwin (Charles Darwin National Park) *Darwin (Hidden Valley Raceway) *Darwin (Sports Field) The Detour was a choice between On Foot or On Wheels. Teams that chose to do On Foot must complete a walking trail. Teams that chose to do On Wheels must mountain bike along a trail. Both Detours end up at the same location. The Roadblock had one team member racing in a sports car and had to complete a lap under three minutes. Leg 9 (Australia → Malaysia) * Darwin (Darwin International Airport) to Miri, Malaysia (Miri Airport) *Miri (Grand Old Lady) *Miri (Miri Handicraft Centre) *Miri (Bingtang Plaza) *Miri (San Ching Tian Temple) (Leg mid-point; teams are told this is not the Pitstop and must continue) (Overnight Rest) * Miri to Kuching *Kuching (Kuching Waterfront) *Kuching (Fort Margherita) *Kuching (Tua Pek Kong Temple) The Speedbump required Mary-Jean & Josephine to create a simple bian lian mask. At the Roadblock, that team member had to go to Siamese Secret and finish a large bowl of a local cuisine called Kangkon Belacan. Their team member would be waiting at their destination. At the Detour, teams chose either Police Investigation or Short Village Vacation. In Police Investigation, teams had to find ten replicas of 'laughing skulls' around the area. In Short Village Vacation, teams made their way to a small village and had to be taught the local words by children, then tested by teachers. ;Additional tasks *At San Ching Tian Temple, after teams were told to continue racing, they had to sign up for one of two departure times for the next morning. *At Kuching Waterfront, teams needed to unscramble letters to form the name of their next destination, Fort Margherita. Leg 10 (Malaysia → Cambodia) * Kuching (Kuching Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) *Siem Reap (Army Shooting Range) *Siem Reap (Landmine Museum) *Siem Reap (Apsara Theatre) *Siem Reap (Angkor National Museum) At the Roadblock, that team member needed to use a gun to shoot into the second inner ring or better. The Detour was a choice between Rocky Search or Gassy Fill. In Rocky Search, teams had to find a yellow rock. In Gassy Fill, teams had to be on roadside petrol duty and help fill up cars. ;Additional task *Before heading to the Pitstop, teams needed to don cultural costumes provided at the theatre. Leg 11 (Cambodia → Vietnam) *Siem Reap (Earthwalkers) * Siem Reap (Siem Reap-Angkor International Airport) to Hue, Vietnam (Phu Bai International Airport) *Hue (Tomb of Tu Duc) *Hue (Tomb of Khai Dinh) *Hue (Kim Long Charity Clinic) *Hue (Thien Mu Pagoda) *Hue (Ho Chi Minh Museum) *Hue (Phu Bai International Airport) At the Speedbump, Justin & Cathy had to recite a poem in Vietnamese. The Fast Forward required the team to successfully play two-stringed musical instruments called đàn nhịs. The Roadblock had one team member lead a group of tourists across a hill. The Detour was a choice between Eye Pleasure or Nose Pressure. In Eye Pleasure, teams headed to Thanah Tan Hot Springs and searched all around the area for a flag. In Nose Pressure, teams headed to My An Hot Springs and retrieved a marble while standing the stench. ;Additional tasks *At the Tomb of Tu Duc, teams were told to find the lavish mosaics of cavorting dragons, which would lead them to the Tomb of Khai Dinh. *Teams had to donate a hundred dollars' worth of money to the charity clinic, or time penalties would be given. Leg 12 (Vietnam → United States of America) * Hue (Phu Bai International Airport) to Boston, Massachusetts, USA (Logan International Airport) *Boston (Boston Navy Yard) *Springfield (Longmeadow Country Club) *Springfield (East Park) *Springfield (Williams Middle School) *Springfield (Bay Path College) *Springfield (Edgewood Avenue) *Springfield (Laurel Park) (Finish Line) The final Detour had teams to either Pass The Test or Pass The Bar. In Pass The Test, teams made their way to Harvard University and had to score 65 out of 100 in a quiz on travel. In Pass The Bar, teams made their way to Fenway Park and each had to hit a thrown baseball and make it cross the line. In the final Roadblock of the race, that team member had to successfully complete a sport stacking cycle under one minute ten seconds. ;Additional tasks *At Longmeadow Country Club, teams needed to recall their memories and answer a total of seven questions. *At East Park, teams needed to pick up thirty clue envelopes. *Teams drove along Edgewood Avenue in order to find their final clue box. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 The Complete Season